Unforgettable Love
by DarkXIntimacy
Summary: After being used and abused as a slave for Draco Malfoy, Ariana is ready to start her own life among the witches and wizards. Their lust for each other seems to be lost, but will it pick up where it left off? Or will new interests fall into place?
1. Chapter 1

**Like a First Year-512**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy nor any other characters or locations from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

**NOTE: This is the sequel to Unforgivable Lust! If you have not read that one first, you may not understand what is happening in this one. For those of you who have read the first one, or have just read the first one and have now come back, welcome! And thank you for reading onward. **

**This one is for Miz La La, who made my day and gave me motivation to finish this first chapter. Thank you.**

Ariana looked up at the tall, monstrous looking building. Her eyes darted from side to side in fascination as people came in and out of the building, as if it were completely normal that this building was here. The building was a tall navy blue castle looking artefact out of history. Turrets popped out of the regal looking roof where brooms would encircle and then fly into an opening window.

"This is The Dragon Scale. One of the largest magic apartment buildings in Europe. You will definitely get used to the culture of magic here." Draco informed as they made their way up to the wooden doors. They were spread open for the day so people could get in and out with ease. Inside the building was just as magical. Large open stair wells lay on either side of the lobby, starting very wide and narrowing as it ascended. Smaller spiral stairwells were in the very back that seemed to be constantly moving.

"You're on the fifth floor." Draco said, handing her a key. She took it with a shaky clammy hand, gasping it in excitement. Her own house key.

They made their way up one of the large staircases, the hallway on the second floor was full of doors, all with numbers on them, the hallway seemed to go on for a long time, all etched with numbers. They headed towards the one with an illustrated '5' over top.

"The higher up numbers are for organizations and office space rather than living." Blaise explained as he opened the door. When he did, there was another hallway, all with three numbered addresses on the doors, every one of them starting with 5.

"How is this the fifth floor? We're still on the second." Ariana inquired.

"It's a portal, too many people were complaining about the stairs to floors like fifty-five and sixty. Especially the tower rooms were getting miffed."

"Well I suppose so. There are that many floors in this building? I didn't think it was _that_ big."

"Magic darling. It's like being around a muggle born first year." Blaise said laughing. Draco rolled his eyes and laughed.

They stopped in front of room 512, which had a bright green door and large gold numbers.

"The previous tenant was a little ah eccentric." Draco said staring at the blindingly bright door. Ariana simply smiled and pressed her fingers to the numbers. She took in the moment of staring at the door of her own place when there was an impatient sigh from Blaise on her right.

She brought up the elegant looking key Draco had given her moments ago and stuck it into the lock. It fit perfectly and the door clicked open almost cheerfully to Ariana's ears.

The door eased open to reveal a wonderfully decorated room.

"Oh Draco. Did you do this?" The place was already furnished and accessorized beautifully. The walls were graced with a deep purple colour, silver curtains over the windows. The furniture was black with silver accessories on the tables. French black doors lead to a balcony at the back and the kitchen was just off to the right of the door. It was accessorized with black cabinets and silver appliances.

She went to the bedroom door off to the left of the main room. The room was a rich chocolate brown colour, light blue accessorizing on the bed with pillows.

"No it was my mother's decorating. We weren't sure if you would want us to change the door at all. Will it do? I believe your next to some fairly quiet people so you won't be disturbed too much." Draco asked leaning against the door frame.

"Will it do? Draco, it's beautiful. And I love the door just the way it is." Ariana said breathlessly looking around the room. She turned back and gave him a genuine smile.

"Whew! All this unpacking is making me hungry!" Blaise exclaimed wandering into the room.

"What unpacking? There's nothing to unpack." Ariana said putting her suitcase down on the floor.

"Oh, well lets go eat anyway."

"You guys can go on ahead, I think I'll stick around. But, I will see you soon right? My first lesson is tomorrow?"

"No lessons until we get all your stuff, I'll call you in the morning okay? Get some rest in the mean time." Blaise stepped out of the apartment quietly and Draco walked over to Ariana slowly. "You going to be okay? By yourself I mean."

"I'll be fine Draco. Really." He nodded and kissed her cheek lightly. He pulled out a wand and handed it to her.

"If you get in trouble, use this. Say the spell Stupify. But only in an emergency. If you need anything, this is an incantation that will call to me." He handed her a piece of paper with a spell written on it. "Try not to wander out of the apartment until I see you tomorrow. Safety charms are up."

"Draco, I'll be fine. Just go before Blaise dies of hunger."

Once they left, Ariana locked the door behind him and looked around at her new apartment. She let in a large breath of excitement and went to her bedroom to unpack her clothing.

…..

Draco arrived at the large mansion alone-Blaise having head home. He felt more lonely than ever as he made his way down the dark staircase. His heart wrenched to be near Ariana but knew it was best to let her have her own place.

With a sigh of remorse, he opened the cold stone door to a room where a person lay changed in the middle.

"Hello Harold." Draco said as his footsteps echoed in the damp dark air. "Sleep well?" He swung his fist down hard into the back of Harold skull. He grunted in reaction but didn't dare look up.

"Why not just kill me damn it?"

"Because, you have a lot to pay for."

"Does Ariana know I'm still alive? In your house no less?" He looked up then, a small smirk on his distorted and mangled face. A large bloody scab, healed together by poor magic was etched across his grimy neck.

"Don't talk about her. You have no right." Draco replied coldly. He pulled out his wand and thought of which curse he was going to use first on the man chained on the floor, looking desperate to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Toys, New People, New Jealousies**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy, nor any other character or setting in the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

Ariana felt the air wisp around her and she flinched at the sudden movement. Draco laughed lightly beside her.

"That is yours my dear. Take good care of it." The words repeated in her head as she looked at the now shocked Draco in front of her. The whole day was spent in a place called Diagon Alley. She had gotten her wand from Ollivander's. Hers had Thestral hair as the core. She had no idea what that was but left it at that. Draco had been teaching her how to use it now, and she wound up using a spell so well, Draco was floating in the air, a little worried he was going to fall at any moment.

"Okay Ariana, just put him down _very carefully _over on the couch." Blaise said beside her. Ariana nodded and slowly floated him over to the couch in Blaise's ball room. They had filled the place with what Ariana considered random objects. Couches, cushions, shelves with books, dummies, candles, even a kitchen sink.

There was a small clatter somewhere in the house which made Ariana jump. The spell broke and Draco went crashing into the couch.

"Oh my god. I am so so sorry!" Blaise was snickering beside her as Draco lifted himself off the couch.

"It's okay. I'm alright." He rubbed his back lightly as he eased himself off the couch.

The weeks passed quickly as Ariana learned the ins and outs of magic. She studied when her lessons weren't taking place and she hardly explored the world of magic unless Draco and Blaise took her somewhere. Eventually, she was teaching herself how to do spells that Draco had forgotten to do or just never learned.

"Well, that's all I can really teach you will all my materials. If you want to learn more I can get you a tutor or homeschooling."  
>"They have that?" Blaise asked as they sat at the dining table.<p>

"Apperently so. I saw an add for it in the paper."

"I'd like that. But would it be too much trouble?"

"Of course not." Draco gave her his warm smile that almost always broke her heart. She could see the hurt in his eyes that they weren't together anymore even though it had been months and months now. She felt herself caving in the more she learned of magic. "I'll set it up as soon as possible."

At that moment, the dining room doors burst open. There stood a very tall model type woman. Her hair hung in long perfect chocolate brown ringlets, her eyes were a bright hopeful green, and her smile showed perfect white teeth.

"Oh Blaise! How _are_ you!" She tossed one arm up dramatically and made her way across the room to him. He smiled a bashful smile and kissed her cheek. "I came as soon as I heard. How are you holding up?"

"Amazingly. I don't mind being single again." Blaise answered. The brunette rolled her eyes and looked around the room.

"Oh! Draco!" She brought her hands up again and strolled over to him. Draco's face went a crimson red as he kissed her cheek.

"Hello Penelope. This is our friend Ariana. Ariana this is Penelope, Blaise's sister." Without hesitation, she strolled over to Ariana and gave her a huge hug and kissed her cheek.

"How wonderful to meet you darling!" She was wearing a beautiful emerald dress with a black cardigan overtop. Her oversized bag dangled on her arm as she looked at Ariana with a wide smile.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Now where is that man of mine? Fred! Fred are you there!" She walked out into the hall and she must have seen Fred for she gave a sigh. "Well hurry up then! All the luggage is in!" She held out her arm and another one took it as a tall man with flaming red hair came into view.

His face was slightly scrunched and his face red.

"Fred, this is Ariana, a friend of my brothers. Of course you met him and Draco."

"Yes, we've met." He mumbled.

"Relax Weasley, the war is over. We're no more dark wizards now than you are." Blaise said, sitting back down.

"Well you can start showing there's no more tension by calling him by his first name!" Penelope exclaimed as they sat across from Ariana, food being brought out by the help.

As the dinner past, Ariana couldn't help but notice Draco staring at Penelope the entire time. She wasn't sure if he was paying attention to what she was saying, but he was most definitely focusing on her. Ariana felt a twinge of jealousy, but showed none of it.

Later in the evening, Ariana was making her way up to a guest bedroom. They had been staying there for a while until Blaise could get used to being in a house all by himself. His wife had divorced him, taking their daughter with her. He didn't seem all too upset, but it was apparent he was missing his little girl.

"They dated, if you're curious." Came Blaise's voice from his study. Ariana had just passed and back tracked to peak in.

"Sorry?" She said stepping into the room. Blaise was sitting at one of the couches, the newspaper in hand.

"My sister and Draco dated some time ago. As far as I know, they were each other's firsts."

Ariana felt her face flush.

"Oh."

"Not to worry. She's faithful to Fred. Draco will respect that." Ariana nodded was about to leave. "Come sit. Read a book or something. You are allowed to you know." Blaise said as he looked back down at his newspaper.

Ariana picked a book of magical history off one of the shelves and sat down at one of the couches, feeling odd to be in the room with just Blaise. Nonetheless, he kept to himself, only stating articles that shocked him every now and then. Ariana, didn't respond, she only nodded. When he was done with the paper, he picked up a book of his own and began to read, and after that it was silent. She grew used to the quiet and would almost completely forget Blaise was there.

It wasn't until he set his book down and yawned, claiming he was tired that she got up herself to go to bed.

"Thank you for the company Ariana. I enjoyed it." He smiled and kissed her cheek goodnight, heading down the hall to his own room.

**So I decided to add this only because I am a person who likes to have music in the background when reading. These are the songs that helped inspire this story as I wrote. Some because of the beat, some because of the lyrics, and others just because I really like them. The ones for the lyrics are obvious when you listen to them. So here they are. Feel free to skip this over if you have no interest. If you do because you are curious or frankly just want to hear some new music, then here you are. I do not own any of these songs. They belong to the artists/writers/record companies.**

**Lazy Eye by Silversun Pinups **

**Dead Hearts by Stars**

**Cinema (Skrillex Mix) by Benny Benassi Feat. Gary Go**

**Save the World by Swedish House Mafia**

**Calls Me Home by Shannon LaBrie**

**This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**E.T by Katy Perry (When I first heard this song, and had it on repeat, that is when this whole story began)**

**The One That Got Away by Katy Perry (How Draco is feeling currently)**

**Criminal by Britney Spears (Inspired a plot that is going to occur in the sequal)**

**Suspense Music by Klimt 1918 (Especially listened to when Ariana was escaping, the name says it all)**

**Camasido by Panic At The Disco**

**It's Too Late by Rides Again**

**Fly Away by Rides Again**

**If You Run by The Boxer Rebellion**

**Welcome Home (Instrumental) by Coheed and Cambria**

**Lily's Theme from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II Soundtrack**

**Timebomb by Hollowick (Hollowick and Rides Again are the same band)**

**Breaking Out by Hollowick**

**Beautiful people by Hollowick**

**Taking Me Over by Hollowick**

**Toes by Lights**

**Siberia by Lights**

**Wonderland by Natalia Kills**

**Mirrors by Natalia Kills **

**Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap (Expresses Ariana's new found freedom)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emotions Burst**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy nor any other character or location in the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

**I know I am being horribly sporadic with this Part 2. Believe me, I think about this story everyday and this stupid thing called life keeps getting in the way. If I could, I would have probably finished this story by now. Thankfully, I have come up with what I want to with this story exactly which hopefully means quicker posting of chapters. Let me know if you guys liked the whole posting of the songs that inspired this story. If so, I may do it again as I get more songs. **

**A thank you goes out to my new fans who have posted reviews. You helped get this chapter rolling. So thank you very very much. For Higgles, this one will be longer and I apologize for the shortness of the last few. Enjoy!**

Ariana felt her legs quiver in excitement as she lowered herself onto his ever eager lap, her legs straddling him. His hands caressed up her sides and down her arms. Goosebumps covered her skin as his face nuzzled into her neck, his lips delicately tasting her neck.

"Ariana? Helloo!" She felt her mind pull away from the images in her head and looked up at Blaise.

"Hm?"

"I was asking how your book is?" Ariana looked down at the book she had been reading. She hadn't really gotten far today for her mind kept wandering to different thoughts.

"Oh, brilliant." Was all she said and went back to flipping pages absently.

"Ariana." His voice said again. She looked up to see him sitting beside her. They had been doing their usual routine of reading in Blaise's study for a few weeks, Blaise becoming more and more chatty as it went along.

He was looking into her eyes with concern. She could smell his aftershave which was strong but wonderful. She saw a peak of his collarbone under his button up shirt and his muscles move in his neck as he spoke. She let out a gulp and tried to keep her gaze up.

"I know what you're feeling."

"Huh?" Ariana felt blood rush to her cheeks as she looked away quickly.

"Why you've been spacing out, not making eye contact, getting nervous when I sit near you or when Draco sits near you. Well, especially when Draco sits near you." He put a hand over her hand. "It's normal to feel like this. You wouldn't be human if you didn't. So just tell me exactly how you feel." Ariana felt energy surge through her, ready to tell him exactly how she felt about wanting to jump his bones or Draco's-whoever was closer. But it wasn't because she was in love with Blaise, she just wanted to feel a closeness again.

"I'm glad I'm not weird for feeling all this." Ariana said smiling.

"Well of course not. I mean, you were attacked brutally, of course you would be afraid of being close to people."

Ariana felt her heart sink. She simply sighed and patted his hand.

"I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm getting better about it. Not to worry." Blaise smiled and went back to his usual chair. Just as they both went back to their books, Draco came into the room.

"Hey guys." He sat next to Ariana and smiled lightly. She noticed a small spot on his shirt and leaned in closer.

"Draco, is that blood?" She touched it to see it was still wet.

"No!...Well yes-"

"What have you been doing!" There was no cut on him so the blood had to have been someone else's. She looked over at Blaise to see he was glaring at Draco.

"One of the maids cut her finger and ran into me, that's all." He looked over at Blaise who was still glaring at him. "I'll be more careful next time." He said slowly and earnestly at him.

"You better, or Ariana might disapprove at your clumsiness." A glaring contest ensued between the two of them and Ariana felt her brain click on.

"Wait, what!" The shriek in her voice caught their attention as they turned to look at her.

"Nothing uhm, I think it's time for bed. Getting late and all." Draco said as he rubbed his hands together. Blaise dropped his book on the table and left the room without another word.

Ariana scrunched her face up and laid back on the couch. She felt the tiredness creep up behind her eyes and a yawn stretched through her thorax. She got up and just as she stepped out into corridor, she thought she heard a scream.

Her heart skipped a beat in terror. She stopped dead in her footsteps, awaiting to hear it again, but the hall remained silent. She wanted to shout out Draco and Blaise's names to see if they would respond, but that would probably do more harm than good.

She pulled out her wand as the holler came again. She swallowed nothing but air down her dry throat and took a step towards the screaming. She heard another muffled grunt and then a curse word.

It sounded like Blaise. She quickened her pace, knowing it was coming from the main floor.

She came to the edge of the hall where the wall broke off into a long railing that emerged into a large stairwell that showed the entire front hall. She could hear more muffled struggling and it was coming from the entrance. She peaked from behind the wall over the railing to see at the bottom of the large stair case, was Blaise wrapped in dark vines; blood slowly streaming from his head. He seemed to be in agony with every breath he took.

Ariana dove from behind the hall wall and bounded down the stairs.

"Are you alright? What happened?" But he couldn't answer her. His mouth was tightly bound by the blackened rope. She saw now that they were vines with tiny thorns slowly etching their way into Blaise's skin. She also saw that the vines were slowly growing longer and tighter around him.

He let out a low growl of pain as his limbs began to turn purple from the constriction.

Ariana reached out a hand, only for the vine to wind around her wrist faster than she could blink. She let out a small gurgle of a noise, causing Blaise's eyes to shoot open. He saw the vine winding up her arm, scratching and digging into her skin as it did.

She pulled away, only for it to grip even tighter. She let out too loud of a scream as her pull caused it to dig deeper. She shakily brought her wand up and tried to think of a spell quickly.

"_Diffindo!_" And just as she said it the vine broke between Blaise and Ariana. It ceased tightening around her and Blaise but kept exactly how it was.

"Stay right here Blaise." He gave her a look through his pain. "Oh. Right." She then got up and ran for the kitchen as fast as she could to get a knife. She shoved her wand into her pocket as best as she could. Her arm throbbed from losing circulation from the constriction, but she couldn't stop to think about it. She dug helplessly and messily through the drawers until she found the one with knives. She grabbed the first sharp one she saw and sprinted as fast as she could back to Blaise, forgetting to be careful of whatever had tied him up in the first place.

Blaise still lay where she left him, his face beginning to turn purple.

"Hang in there Blaise. I'll get you out of this." She brought her hands up to cut and started to feel the numbness in her arm. She gripped the knife as best she could and cut away at the vines.

She undid his feet, and then his mouth because they looked the most in pain.

"Aria-!" she heard him begin to shout through his blood stricken lips, but it was too late.

She felt the harsh impact on the back of her head, and then the world went black.

…

_Ariana felt her aching muscles from the hard labour relax. She sighed in complete content. Once her hair ran smooth through the brush, she heard a clink meaning he was putting the brush down on the night stand. He moved her hair aside and began to kiss her neck slowly. Ariana let out a noise she had never made before that she didn't seem to realize she even made._

_Draco traced his hands along her arms and then wrapped them around her waist. He slowly brought his hand down to the end of her towel and lifted it up, touching her clit lightly. Her eyes shot open and she gasped at the feeling. Ariana turned to face him and looked into his eyes. He smiled slightly as he pulled some of her hair forward and felt it through his fingertips. He leaned in close to her and Ariana leaned back so their lips met._

…_.._

Ariana felt the vivid memory begin to fade and throbbing pain in the back of her head began to become more apparent. She let out a low mumble.

"Welcome back sunshine." The voice hit her as if someone punched her square in the stomach.

Ariana's eyes shot open and a very bloody and bruised person stood in front of her. She could hardly recognize his face, but she knew it was Harold.

She felt her hands bounded together along with her feet by rope. The vine on her hand was gone, but a nasty red band remained, blood and pain filling its place. She was on her side, blood surrounding her face from where he had hit her.

"Sorry about the vine there sweetheart. It wasn't meant for you." He brought a hand over, meaning to caress her face.

"Don't touch her!" Came a voice loud and defiant. Ariana moved her head up to see Draco who was stuck behind an invisible barrier. Blaise was beside him, looking worse for wear.

"You managed to free Blaise, but not yourself." He said, ignoring Draco as he lifted her to a standing position. She felt her head throb from the sudden change in gravity. He pulled her head back and held the knife she had cut Blaise free with to her neck. He barried his face into her collarbone.

"You smell as amazing as I remember." His voice sounded distant, entranced. "You killed my Cora. I can never forgive that. You and Draco certainly make a great pair, killing those closest to me.

"Trust me, we're doing you a favour." Ariana replied. She felt his body stiffen and then he brought the blade to her shoulder and made a long cut down her arm. She kept silent, her mouth opening to gasp and then closing again, trying not to give him the satisfaction of her scream.

Draco screamed and raved, his voice rang in Ariana's mind as it spun from the trauma from his hit and the blood loss.

"This shit is old. And I've out grown it."

"Oh have you now?" He said, aiming the blade at her back. "I could cut along your back again, I remember you especially loved that."

"Go to hell." She then whipped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at him. She muttered a spell as fast as she could and it hit him square on, sending him flying. Ariana fell and tried to catch herself as best as she could. She aimed her bound hands at him again and screamed the one curse she hoped to never use. A green light emanated and the life out of Harold diminished.

His barrier spell faded just as Blaise and Draco ran over to her. Draco began to rip away at the ropes.

"Oh god, are you alright? How's your cut?"

"Why was he alive?" She asked coldly, she felt the rage hitting her already, knowing what he was going to say. "And why was he beaten so badly?"

Silence as the ropes fell loose.

"It was his blood wasn't it? On your shirt. You've been torturing him all along."

Draco looked at Blaise for a moment and then at the floor.

"What I did just now you told me you did long ago. You're a liar and you torture for fun. You're just as vile as he was." Draco looked up with panic.

"Ariana I-" He tried to hold her hands but she whipped them away and slapped him across the face.

"Do not come near me, do not speak to me, do. Not. Touch. Me." She got up as best she could and stormed up the stairs to her room. She felt the tears in her eyes before she could help it. She grabbed her duffel bag and slammed it onto her bed, pulling her clothes out of the drawer to head to her own home. Blood from her arm dropped on one of her shirts and she cursed to herself.

"You're only making it worse as you move." Came a voice. Ariana turned to see Blaise.

"You knew. You knew and you never told me. All those hours in the library, all those dinners, all those times we were out. You never thought to tell me?"

"Draco has saved my life countless times. He's always been there for me. I'm fond of you too Ariana, but I owe Draco too much to betray him like that. It wasn't my secret to tell." He came over and pulled his wand out. He muttered a spell and her cut began to close up.

Ariana let out a huff.

"You're too good of a friend to him Blaise. For once, your loyalty seems to be a bad thing." She tucked some hair behind her ear as she looked down at her duffel bag.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him. That's your business. But keep in touch with me okay?" They looked at each other for a while and Ariana felt herself nod.

He helped her pack and then she hugged him goodbye.

"I'll write soon."

"Ariana! Wait!" Draco's voice echoed down the hall as harsh footsteps fell closer and closer to the doorway. He came around the corner, out of breath and his hair disheveled. Blaise left quietly, knowing he wanted to talk to her alone.

"There's nothing you can say." She said coldly as she turned to her duffel bag, refolding a shirt into it.

"Ariana please. I'm sorry I'm so so sorry. I can't get used to this. To be free, to not have to torture those who cross me."

"Oh please! You love it Draco. It's how you are. If you don't remember, you used to beat on me, and you've raped me!" Draco flinched like she had slapped him again, only worse. "You forced me into this lust with you. And then almost dragged me into love. But it isn't right Draco! How is it possible for me to feel anything towards you after what happened not only today but before!" She felt the tears well in her eyes.

"Not everything has to seem right Ariana. This can still be something great between us. Who cares how it started? As long as we're happy?"

"You were my _Master_! How is this going to ever feel normal!"

"I didn't say it would be normal! I said it could be happy! Why do you have to analyze everything!" He shouted back, his face turning bright red with anger.

"Maybe I should be like you then. Ruthless and vile." She slapped him again across the face. "There! Is that how you want me to be?"

"Don't do that." He said low.

"What? You can torture anyone you want? But I can't?" She slapped him again. And then punched his chest but he didn't flinch from the punch, so she punched him in the side of the face. He stumbled back, clutching at his cheek. He came at her and grabbed both her shoulders.

"I've been nothing but kind to you after they attacked you. I tried saving you, I gave you a home. And this is how you're repaying me?"

"What? Should I drop my pants for you like you want? I didn't realize I owed you! And I was attacked from your father ripping me from my home in the first place!" She tried to release herself from his grasp and managed to slap him again.

"Stop that!" He shouted. She reached up and slapped him again and he struggled to keep her hands down at her side. She felt the bruises forming on her arms as he pressed. She kicked his shin which caused him to fall a little but he didn't let go. He pushed her hard and she fell onto the night stand, the lamp crashing to the ground. Her head slammed against the wall and she lost site for only seconds. He came at her again, grabbing her arms. She brought her hands up and held his upper arms, attempting to pull him off.

"Let go!" she screamed but he didn't loosen his group. She looked up into his eyes as he did the same. Anger was written across both their faces as their gasps for air hit each other's faces.

Almost instantaneously, a different feeling surged from their cores and then headed south. She grabbed the back of his head and gripped his hair as his hands gripped her back. She pulled his head closer as he pulled their bodies closer, and their lips collided with such force, Ariana could slightly taste blood. That didn't stop them.

They continued kissing, Draco digging his fingers into her back, her almost ripping his hair out. Their lips swelled and their tongues danced in such a rhythm that made Ariana quiver and then whimper.

Draco growled and pulled her off the night stand and onto the bed. He began kissing her again, one hand pulling on her shirt so hard it stretched and ripped slightly.

Ariana pulled on Draco's collared shirt, his buttons flying off in different directions. She scratched down his abdominals, making from grunt and bite her lip.

She reached for his jeans and pulled so hard that that button popped off. In one quick movement, Draco had slipped off her pants and underwear. She felt the cold air caress her skin just as his hands pressed into her hips. She pushed his jeans down as far as she could to expose him.

She pushed him off of her and pressed him down on the bed underneath her. She bent down and bit his neck hard causing him to shout. But before he could protest, she lowered herself onto him, slipping him inside her.

His grunts of anger turned into something completely different; Desperation. He grabbed at her hips and sat up so he could bite at her neck. At first it hurt with it's force, but the feel of him moving inside her caused all the pain into a lustful haze. They began to move in such a rhythm that Ariana swore the bed was going to break from the motion.

She felt her legs quaking in exhaustion the longer they went on. But soon, she felt her body lifting into something extraordinary, hazing her vision in white sparks and for her body to go numb from any pain. Draco felt a similar feeling as Ariana collapsed on top of him. She lay there for a moment, their chests colliding in harsh gasps. Silence seemed to bounce off the walls and echo in their ears as their breathing evened out.

Ariana picked herself up and grabbed a towel that had been left on her bed from one of the maids and wrapped it around herself as she headed for the bathroom. She stopped at the threshold and turned to look at Draco who was sitting up to look at her.

"Please see yourself out." She said in a neutral tone and closed the bathroom door behind her, leaving Draco naked on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Life, New Day, Old Stories**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy nor any other character or location from the Harry Potter series.**

**NOTE: It took me much longer than I promised, but here it is, the next issue. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you like it! Thank you to the new reviewers and favourite-ers, you're the reason I finally shove everything out of the way and get to writing. **

Months had passed since Ariana's and Draco's 'encounter.' She had come out of a hot shower later to see that Draco had left, leaving Ariana to pack her things like she planned and go. She found the break from him easy, she didn't need that anymore. A fresh slate, and her own life.  
>About a month after the incident she had been walking down Diagon Alley casually looking through some of the school books-despite not being in school. She was more or less sel- teaching magic now and it was a lot harder than she thought it would be.<p>

She noticed a rather odd looking shop that stood out from the rest. A large, bright building labelled "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." She shrugged to herself and took a step in, trying not to knock anyone over with her bag of books. The place was packed, but absolutely incredible.

Sparks flew past her face, people's faces changed colours, different items were floating around the room, dozens and dozens of sweets and toys lined the shelves and towers around the store. A large winding staircase lead up to a second level with just as much excitement as the first.

As she moved along the shelves slowly to read all the titles, someone bumped into her, sending her forward into someone.

"Please be careful! You break it you buy it!" The person said in a more joking than serious voice as they put their hands on either side of her shoulders to balance her.

"I'm so sorry." Ariana looked up when she realized she recognized his face.

"Oh hello! I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again! Do you remember me?" George asked kindly.

"Of course! It's been a while. How are you?"

"Fantastic. Rough night we met. But it's been nothing but good business and great days since then. How about you?"

Ariana paused a moment but then gave him a smile.

"I've had a rough go, but I'm finally getting my life back together." They grinned at each other for a moment, stuck in the crowd of people.

"Well welcome to my shop! Let me give you a tour!" He managed to turn and put a hand on her back as he guided her through the shop.

"You own this?"

"Sure do. Along with my brother Fred. We left school early and opened up this store, it's a good thing it was successful or our parents would have not been happy."

"I can imagine." A good while later, George had shown her around the shop and she now had a hand full of things she wanted to buy.

After a tremendously generous discount, Ariana had yet another bulging bag to carry around.

"Thank you so much, this was amazing."

"My pleasure Ariana. Say, would you like to go to dinner some time? That is unless you're still with Mal-"

"I'd love to." She felt herself blurt, a large grin spreading across her face. He mirrored her happiness and gave her the details as he helped her out of the store.

"I'll see you then." She refrained from practically skipping down the alley as she realized she had her first official date that upcoming Friday.

She had been steadily dating him since that Friday, but he still had no clue of her life before that fateful meeting in his joke shop. He simply knew she was orphaned and Draco's family had 'taken her in.' She had met his adoring family and she felt like she was part of it. Fred's wife-Blaise's sister-was there from time to time but they never brought up anything. They were just as clueless as the rest about Ariana's past.

As she slipped on her sandals- ready to go see George- her heart was pounding. She was staying the night at The Burrow for a family get together and she was sharing a room with George. Despite the several months, they had never actually spent a night together. George was willing to go slow for her, never prying on why she needed it. They had yet to have any deep intimate moments, nothing further than a kiss goodnight or a cuddle on the coach.

She decided it was time he knew. He was expecting more, and in order for that to happen, he needed to know her past.

She wheeled her suitcase down to the lobby to see George standing there, his hands crammed into his pockets and looking at a map of the building on the wall. She walked over to him, and he turned to see her.

"You look beautiful." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I feel like a shaking mess." She admitted. Might as well start the honesty now.

"Ariana, there's no pressure for anything. Hell, I'll go sleep on the roof if it will make you more comfortable." Ariana giggled.

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh good 'cause it's bloody cold at night."

The trip to The Burrows was pleasant as usual and when they stood in the vast field, Ariana took in a deep refreshing breath. George took her hand and they headed inside.

The day went by with the others playing Quittitch as Ariana talked to Molly and Hermione who was George's younger brother Ron's girlfriend.

After dinner that night, some of them were out on brooms just fooling around. Ariana stood by the house watching, amazed at how good they all were.

"Care to see how it's done?" George asked from behind her, putting a broom in front of her.

"Oh gosh I-"

"Oh come on." He eventually coaxed her up on a broom and they slowly began to practice. The others eventually went in and it was just the two of them.

"Not so close. Not so close!" George exclaimed as Ariana flew right into George. They both came tumbling off their brooms and fell to the ground. Thankfully, they weren't that far from it.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a bit of ache.

"I'll live." His laughed bounced against Ariana as she looked down at him. She kissed his lips softly. She looked at him and felt the ache in her heart. She was going to have to tell him. She then bent down and kissed him harder than she ever had before. He brought one of his hands up and placed it on her cheek. She pulled back and looked into his eyes he smiled and then grabbed her waist.

Before she knew it, they apparated into their room.

"Oh George!" She scolded, feeling her head spin.

"Sorry." A smile playing in his lips. She went and sat on the side of the bed and patted beside it for him to join her.

"I need to tell you something. Well, a lot of things…about me and my past." He sat down slowly, ready to listen. She kissed him one more time and then she was off, telling him about before she knew about wizards and then when her family was killed, her enslavement, Draco's lust (She skimmed on the finer details), Harold's torture (what she could remember from her blocked memory), and then everything leading up to the month just before she met him in the joke shop.

"And I haven't seen him since." She concluded. She took a deep breath, her mouth dry from talking and from being nervous. George's face was filled with so many emotions Ariana couldn't even pick one out. She didn't bother asking for him to say anything even though she desperately wanted him to, she simply waited.

His eyes looked away from hers for a moment to look at her back where she said she now had a scar from Harold. She sighed and pulled off her black, cropped, short sleeved sweater that she wore over her dress and turned so he could see her back. You could see the top of the ugly slash that had been made down her back. She barely remembered getting it. Her mind had shut out almost the entire experience. George brought up a hand and moved along the scar with his fingertips. He bent his head over and kissed the scar. She felt a tingle run up and down her spine and then he brought his lips to hers. They kissed for a while, not saying anything. She felt her heart swell, knowing he was accepting-hopefully-everything that had happened. She slipped off his over jacket carefully, and brought her head down to kiss his neck. He began to fiddle with the zipper on the back of her dress as she began kissing him again.

"Ariana…" He was breathless, his chest moved heavily under her hands as she too tried to catch her breath. "I think I lo-" his sentence was interrupted by an owl who cooed at the window. It waved its foot out, a letter attached to it. Ariana went over and plucked it out, pulling a few sickels out of her pocket and putting it in the pouch on his other leg. He gave her a little love nip and then was off flying again.

She unrolled the letter and began to read it, her heart practically stopping as she did.

"Ariana what is it?" George's voice seemed distant, a whole other world, the world she was used to. She felt herself being pulled back, back into what she had so desperately left behind. She looked up at George now, her breath catching in her throat.

She could ignore this letter, and not give it a second thought and go back to George who had nothing but love in his eyes for her and she knew they would have a wonderful evening where George would keep her safe.

She looked back down at the letter and she realized she couldn't do that. Still, she was desperate to keep her new life.

Her eyes glowed with courage and confidence, she was going to keep her new life, that was for sure, but her old life needed a visit.

She needed to go see Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Family I Never Knew**

**NOTE: I do not own Draco Malfoy nor any other characters/locations from the Harry Potter series.**

**Fun Fact: This whole chapter was written with the song Running Up That Hill by Placebo playing. I do not own this song. **

Ariana stood in front of the giant mansion she knew all too well. One tear managed to escape and she wiped it away furiously. She took one long breath and headed up to the mansion as she replayed her last few minutes with George when she had finally been able to speak after receiving the letter.

"It's uhm, it's Draco. He's hurt badly and they're not sure if he's going to wake up." Her voice was almost inaudible but George somehow seemed to hear it. "Blaise was hoping maybe I'd want to go see him. Maybe say my goodbyes." A silence hung in the air as she folded the parchment back up.

George let out a hefty sigh and put his hands on either of her shoulders.

"I know you've already made up your mind; I can see it in your eyes. And you should, I know you'd regret it for the rest of your life if he winds up…passing." He gave a half smile and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She hugged him tightly. He held her at arm's length for a moment, his eyes stern.

"But if anyone of them lays a hand on you or hurts you at all-" She covered his mouth quickly and smiled.

"That's not going to happen, I promise." They kissed for a moment and then it was time to go. George used his father's flying car to take her to the train station that would bring her to the town Draco's mansion was in. They hugged and kissed once more and then she was boarding the train.

The train was packed with other wizards, most fast asleep from a day's work while others were talking softly. The rest of the trip was taken by a night bus that dashed through the streets so quickly, Ariana thought she was going to lose her dinner. She managed to wobble her way off the bus and make her way up the vast front yard to the mansion.

Ariana stepped into the house very quietly and noticed not a thing had really changed in the months she had been gone. It seemed darker, almost colder. She looked at the floor to the spot her and Draco had spent some very…close time together. She shook the memory from her mind and looked up at the stairs to see Blaise coming down them quickly. When he saw her a smile of relief came across his face. He ran over and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you." She hugged him back but didn't reply. He took her hand and brought her up the stairs.

"How bad is it?"

"Something happened when he went out a couple nights ago. I can't say what, I wasn't there and I'm not even sure. But someone found him with his ear bleeding and unconscious. He hasn't woken and he's just getting paler and colder. No magic is working either. Specialists are saying he was jinxed with something very complicated and…well, with his state…" He trailed off as he looked down at the floor. Ariana squeezed Blaise's hand as they continued on to Draco's room.

She wasn't ready to see him again she realized as she saw him lying in the bed. She let out a jagged breath and she felt tears behind her eyes. Emotions swirled around all through her that she thought they'd slam her into the wall.

Blaise led her into the room gently and they both stood at the edge.

"So you did show up." Ariana looked up to see Lucius. He didn't look worried about his son, in fact, Ariana wasn't sure what he thought of his son's condition. "I may not have known my son as well as most father's do. But I know a broken man, and he most certainly was. I hope you're satisfied." He gave a snarky looking face and left the room quickly.

"Asshole." Blaise muttered as Ariana walked slowly over to the side of the bed. Draco's face looked so serene in a deep sleep, his chest moving in slight movements. She sat on the side of the bed and took his hand.

"You hurt me in so many ways I can't even count Draco Malfoy, but I do not wish this on you. You made me feel things I don't think I will feel with anyone else. But sometimes I wonder if those feelings were worth it." The tears seemed to come back up as she continued. "After you're gone Draco, I won't bring up your name, I won't wonder 'what if' about us, I won't feel any type of sorrow of not making it work. I'm making my life work without you and I hope you can find peace somewhere…wherever we all go. It just won't be with me." A tear fell and landed on his hand. She bent down and kissed his forhead. It was cold like he was already dead and it sent a shiver down Ariana's back. "Just know that I did love you." She whispered quietly. She leaned back and squeezed his hand one last time.

"Goodbye Draco." She let go of his hand, her heart aching in response. She got up from the bed and looked over at Blaise who lead her out of the room.

"You can stay the night if you'd like, get some rest."

"No I'll be fi-"

"Ariana." The voice was weak and breathy. Both Ariana's and Blaise's heads snapped back to the room where Draco's eyes were now open, looking at them as best he could.

Blaise dashed to the side of the bed a smile on his face. Ariana stood frozen, unsure of what to do.

"His colour is coming back." Blaise said happily. Ariana took slow steps back into the room, she kept herself guarded.

"Draco." He smiled almost goofily as he heard her say his name. He brought up a hand slowly for her to take. She stepped closer to the bed but did not take it.

"Really? Is that how you treat me?"

"Well she has good reason to be cautious Draco." Blaise added quietly.

"Why? What would I ever do to harm my own sister?" There was a moment. It hung in the air with so much weight it was like it was crushing them to the floor.

"Your own what?" Ariana said softly.

"My own sister. Don't tell me I've been knocked out for so long you've forgotten your own sibling Ariana."

Ariana and Blaise exchanged a horrified glance and then Blaise looked back down at Draco.

"And what am I to you?"

"What? Is this some sort of test? You're my brother-in-law. Ariana's husband. Honestly, I haven't lost my memory."

Ariana clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from some sort of awkward noise of shock. They all sat there for a moment, exchanging glances.

Blaise let out one long sigh.

"I may need you here longer than I thought."


	6. Chapter 6

**Caught In The Mess**

**NOTE: I'm setting up a twitter account under DarkIntimacy because I've always wanted to let you guys know when I'm writing and posting. I've never had one before so it should be interesting to use. Feel free to follow me and thank you for reading!**

"He thinks we're married." Blaise said awkwardly, stealing a quick glance at Ariana who blushed in response. "And that Ariana is his sister. I wouldn't exactly call this a classic jinx."

The specialist looked at him wearily. They were all standing in Draco's office so Draco couldn't overhear them from his room.

"From what we can tell now that he's awake, this jinx was very purposeful. Nothing else about his memory is different except of you two by the looks of it."

"What about before? When he was pretty much on death's door?"

"Jinxes are tricky Ms. Ariana. The magic in it wasn't stable. We're lucky he's alive. Whoever cast it is probably wounded as well. This jinx was most likely created very recently. With this reasoning, we're unsure if the effects will wear off." The specialist shook his head solemnly, pity pouring out in his words.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ariana asked in a soft shaky voice.

"At this point in time no, but not to worry, I will have a team looking at how to undo the jinx. I may get a few trackers to find who cast it as well, that will definitely help. In the meantime, I would go on with this…façade. His mind is very fragile after what he went through and he cannot afford any more traumas."

Blaise began to stammer, his fingers pointing back and forth between him and Ariana. She grabbed his hands and slowly lowered them, sighing deeply.

"What Blaise is trying to articulate is that you want us to pretend we're married?"

"Yes. And keep an eye on him. We can't be too careful with physical symptoms until we figure out exactly what happened." After a while of discussing what and what not to do with him the specialist left. Blaise now stood in thought as Ariana huffed out a long breath.

She made her way over to the window, running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, this shouldn't be too hard." Blaise muttered. Ariana whipped around to look at him.

"Not too hard? Blaise! I have to pretend to be his _sister!_ I have to put everything on hold for that bloody git!"

"See? You're already arguing with me like I'm your husband!" Blaise gave a small smile leaning up against Draco's desk.

She stormed over to him, waving a finger in his face.

"Don't think for one second this is a joke Blaise Zambini. I can easily confess everything that happened and cause his little non-existent brain to pop."

"You could, but I know you won't." He put an arm around her and led her out into the hall. "And you have to forget this whole feud with him _sweetheart._ He doesn't remember anything that happened between the two of you. And don't worry; I'll pick you out a nice ring." He winked at her and Ariana sulked the whole way back to Draco's room.

When they arrived, Ariana attempted the most neutral face she could conjure up.

"So? What's happening?" He asked, the longing for good news lingering in his words.

"Well, until they figure out the spell that hit you, we have to keep an eye on you. Make sure your head doesn't fall off or anything." Blaise sat in the chair beside his bed, leaning back casually.

"Real sensitive Blaise." Ariana scolded but all he did was smirk.

"Is it really that bad?"

"We're not sure yet. But they're working on it." Ariana sat on the bed and looked over at Blaise.

"So you two will be loafing around my house until they figure it all out?"

"I would hope you'd be a little more grateful than that!" Ariana stood up, anger written on her face. Blaise shook his head subtly.

"Ariana calm down. I was just jokin'!" Ariana took one long breath.

"Right. Excuse me." She patted his hand awkwardly and walked out of the room as quickly as possible.

She went back to his office and wrote a letter to George explaining Draco's predicament in thinking she was his sister. She wrote that she'd hope to only be a few days and she'd let him know the moment she was heading home. She poked the sleeping owl awake in the corner of the room and it lazily flew out the open window to deliver the letter.

Ariana felt a yawn stretch through her lips and she kinked her neck slightly. She needed sleep now; it had been a long night.

She made her way to the main guest bedroom and collapsed on the bed. She grumbled something incomprehensible as she heard the door click closed behind her. She turned to see Blaise standing there.

"What was that sweetie? I didn't hear you." Ariana sat up on the bed and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no. No no no. We are _not _sharing a room."

"But darling! We don't want Draco to think we're fighting now do we?"

"The man can't even get out of his bed yet! He won't notice. Now out!" Blaise put his hands up in a defensive way and smiled.

"Hey, everything okay in there?" A slight knock echoed on the door. Blaise opened it to see Draco. He looked pale still.

Ariana felt a twinge somewhere deep down as she was lying on the bed, Draco staring at her, no lust in his eyes.

"We're fine. Let's get you back to bed." Ariana stood up and started to lead Draco back down the hall. When he was a bit farther down, Ariana whipped around and stood a little too close to Blaise, startling him a little. "You're sleeping on the floor." She hissed, but Blaise just continued to smile.

She caught up to Draco and put an arm around him.

"I told you marrying him would drive you crazy." Draco said with a smile.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" She muttered under her breath. He slunk back into his bed and Ariana tucked him in.

"I'll get one of the cooks to bring you something up to eat okay?" She turned to leave without another word when he grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him, his eyes weary.

"Please stay for a little while? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

'_You have no idea_.' Ariana thought to herself. She sat on the bed and looked down at his hand now covering hers.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Draco asked, interest touching his eyes.

"Oh you know…the usual."

"And how do you find being Mrs. Zambini?"

"Harder than I thought. But we're fine! Don't worry about that!" She tried to sound sincere and it seemed to have worked with the look on Draco's face. They talked for a while longer and Ariana found herself feeling a little more comfortable around him. She managed to send someone to get him food and he ate everything happily. Soon he grew tired again and Ariana found it was best she left.

"Well, goodnight Draco." She bent down and kissed his forehead like she had done earlier. He definitely wasn't as cold as he was earlier.

"Goodnight Ariana. I'm glad I have one family member I can count on." She smiled awkwardly at him and left the room, turning the lights off as she did.

When she got back to the guest bedroom, Blaise was lying in the bed reading.

"How is dear brother?" He asked in a mocking tone. Ariana went over and laid down next to him.

"I feel like I can talk to him a bit easier now."

"Oh that's good to hear."

"You however, are getting on my nerves." She then took both her hands and pushed him off the bed with all her force. He fell with a large thud and a grunt.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it." He grumbled. She gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"Fine, you can sleep here, but keep on your side of the bed." She kicked off her shoes and removed her sweater from over her tank top. She thanked herself for changing into pants before she left the Weasley's house and not having to worry about her dress sliding up in the night.

She stayed on top of the covers nestling herself nicely onto her side. She felt a light quilt being put over her and she turned to see Blaise shrugging.

"Don't want you to get cold." He then lied down on his back, one hand behind his head.

"Thank you. Goodnight Blaise."

"Goodnight Ariana." And she managed to sleep the entire night.

…**..**

Ariana awoke groggily, feeling something heavy on top of her. She turned slightly to see Blaise's arm was over her.

"Hey!" She turned over quickly so he was flung back to his side of the bed and smacked him in the chest.

"Bwah! What!" He shouted, stunned from be woken up so fast.

"I said stay on your side of the bed."

"Aww come on! I was cold. Besides, I'm your hubby!" He scooted over to her again and hugged her tightly.

"Would you!" She started karate chopping his arms but he wasn't moving. She started to laugh, not being able to help herself. "Get off! Come on!"

"Blech! Save the games for when you're at home!" They both looked up to see Draco, a grimace on his face.

"Draco hey. How're you feeling? And it doesn't hurt to knock." Blaise asked. Ariana flung his arms off and stood up. She felt gross from sleeping in her clothes overnight but ignored it, hoping she'd be able to leave later that day.

"Better."

"You look better. I can see colour in your face again." There was a slight flush in his cheeks and his skin didn't look as ghost pale. His eyes didn't have dark circles under them anymore and his eyes seemed more alert.

"Why don't you go get dressed and we'll meet you downstairs for breakfast?" Ariana offered.

"Okay. Do you want me to send someone to your house to get you both some clothes?"

"Uhm, no! That's okay. We'll go right now ourselves." Draco nodded and headed back down the hall. Ariana turned to Blaise.

"Care to take me?" Blaise sighed jokingly and stepped over to her.

"The things I do for you." In no time, they had apparated to her apartment.

"Okay, wait out here. I'll just go grab some things." Her usual favourite clothes were still packed and over at The Burrow, but she still found some things to take. She felt the urge to brush her teeth and brush her hair while she was there. She eventually gave into her want to take a quick shower. She felt much more refreshed afterwards as she stepped back out into the main room with new clothes on and damp hair.

"A guy could die of old age waiting for you." He huffed getting up lazily from the couch.

"Not all of us can walk around a mess like you can." She retorted, a smile playing on her lips.

They apparated back to Draco's.

"I'm going to go get my things. You go join him for breakfast." Ariana slid her suitcase under the bed as Blaise apparated off to his house.

An owl appeared at her window with a note attached. She gave the owl some sickels and then read over the letter.

_Ariana,_

_I am sorry to hear about Draco's condition, but at least I know now he won't try anything with you. Let me know if there's anything I can do. Just remember I'm doing it for you, and maybe a little bit for me so you can get out of there._

_Hurry home so I can see you. Maybe pick up where we left off last time._

_I hope they find a cure soon. Good luck, and don't get too caught up in his mess._

_Love,_

_George_

"Too late." Ariana sighed to herself when she read 'don't get too caught up in his mess.' She folded the note up and stuffed it in her back pocket.

She headed down to the dining room to see Draco already shoving food down.

"Wow, you'd think we starved you for weeks." Ariana remarked as she sat down. He made a face at her and continued eating.

When they were both done, Blaise hadn't shown up yet.

"Can we go for a walk? I need to get out of this house for a bit." Draco asked as if he was a small child. Ariana stood up and took his arm, feeling a tingle up her arm as she did. She attempted to ignore it and lead him outside.

"You know, I'm not a child. I can walk by myself." He said once they were outside. A vast field lay ahead of them. She let go of his arm and kept her arms crossed.

"So you don't remember at all who jinxed you?"

"Not at all. I wish I did though."

"I'm sure they'll somehow find them. Maybe they'll be able to he-I mean maybe they'll be able to make some consequence for what they did." She made a mini lecture to herself that according to him, the whole issue was over and it was a matter of taking it easy in case there were other symptoms. There was a bit of silence as they continued to walk.

"Hey, can I ask for some advice?" Ariana felt a small idea in her head beginning to form.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be asking me for advice. But sure."

"So, a friend of mine is beginning to see her ex-boyfriend from a while back and he doesn't really remember the things he did to her like…pressuring her and not being very…nice. And she isn't sure if she should stick around or high tail it out of there. What should she do?" Draco stopped and looked at her.

"Is Blaise being good to you?"

"What? Yes! I told you it's not...Blaise." That technically wasn't a lie. It wasn't Blaise.

"Hmm, well, does he love her?"

"I think so."

"Well, maybe try giving him a second chance. People can change. It's not like he hit her or anything did he?" Ariana kept silent, scrunching her face a little.

"Did Blaise hit you!"

"NO! It's not Blaise! God, will you calm down?" They began walking again when Draco finally accepted it wasn't Blaise.

"Well, I think there's no turning back once he's done something like hit her."

"Really?" Ariana said skeptically.

"Well that's one of the worst things you can do to someone, especially if you think you love them. He's not worth a second chance. But then again…sometimes you're expected to be a certain way by people in your life, and it isn't until said person is gone that you can truly be who you want to be." Draco looked lost in thought for a moment.

"I can't help but think you're talking about L-Father."

"Yeah, maybe a little. All I know is I felt a lot less…dark once Voldemort was killed and I was able to tell off Father. Maybe it's the same for him if he was stuck in the middle of all that."

"That's a good point. He is different since all that ended, but he still keeps doing bad things. Not necessarily to her but he's made stuff happen that hurt her. I don't think he meant to but it happened."

"You never know Ariana. People can surprise you."

"They certainly can." Ariana muttered, looking out at the horizon where the sun was rising.

"If it was me, and that was the girl I loved, I would do anything I could to keep her. To make her feel safe and that she could trust me. Especially if I caused a lot of it too."

"Would you now?" Ariana's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh please. I _am_ capable of love."

"I know you are." Ariana's voice was soft and she meant it as she looked at his face in the glow of the sun. He smiled at her momentarily before looking back at the horizon. _I just wish you could have shown me that side more._ At that moment she felt guilty for leaving all those months ago. She was sorry for her anger getting the better of her. She never even thought of how he was raised. Hell, she never even asked about his life or listened to him talk about it. She quickly pulled him in for a hug.

"Whoa, what's this for?"

"Just…glad you're okay." She let go of him awkwardly and smiled. They looked over to the house to see Blaise walking towards them.

"What'd I miss?"

"Just some brother, sister bonding." Draco said with a smile.

"Well I'm sure that's always fun." Blaise said with a smirk looking at Ariana. She hit him on the shoulder and they went back over to the house. Blaise took Ariana's hand and she glared at him.

"Just play along you sourpuss." She rolled her eyes and clasped her hand around his. This was going to be a long few days.

…..

A week had passed and there was no change in Draco's condition. His father never visited and any news the specialist brought was nothing new. They thought they may have a lead on tracking the person who jinxed him but that was all. Still, it went on the same. Ariana felt herself grow fonder of Draco in his casual self, talking to her and confiding in her like a sibling. She was getting along with Blaise as they tried not to laugh at their fake marriage.

Blaise wound up buying them both rings which felt odd on her finger, but she wore it anyway. Blaise decided after the unchanging news from the specialist after a week that maybe they should try some digging themselves.

"Maybe we should take him back to Diagon Alley where he was jinxed, maybe it will conjure up some memories."

"It's worth a shot." Ariana agreed. They made their way over and it felt like the old times when the three of them would spend time together as friends.

"I've got to learn how to apparate. I'm tired of side apparating." Ariana complained to Blaise as they walked down the main street.

"Maybe we can get you some lessons. I don't think that's something I can teach you myself." Draco was outside the broom shop, peering in like a small child. The latest broom was out on display, and she could tell by the look on his face that he wanted it. Blaise stood next to him, his eyes glazing over in the same want.

"Honestly, you two are worse than a couple of ten year olds."

"Oh really?" Blaise turned to her quickly and pretended to come at her. She laughed and jumped backward, bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorr-" She turned to see George. His lips were in a tight line as he looked from her to Blaise and to Draco.

"Blaise." He said, his lips barely moving.

"George. How's Fred?"

"Fine thank you." He then looked at Draco who just sort of nodded, not understanding the tension.

"Excuse us." George grabbed Ariana's arm and pulled her over to the other side of the street.

"Ow George that hurts."

"Oh really? How do you think I feel with you wearing this?" He pulled her hand up, showing her large wedding band.

"It's not real George. Draco thinks Blaise and I are married."

"Oh really? You couldn't mention that in one of the several letters I've been getting from you this past week? Oh wait that's right! I haven't gotten any." His voice held coldness, it made Ariana wince.

"George, I'm sorry I-"

"Here I am worried they've done something terrible to you and you're out playing house. Have you slept with him? How far has this fake marriage been taken?"

"Oh come on, I-"

"Maybe you should spend less time spreading your legs for the dark wizards and more time putting yourself back together." The moment the words escaped his lips was the same moment he regretted them.

Tears prickled Ariana's eyes.

"How could you say that to me?" She spoke softly, her voice shaking.

"Oh god Ariana, I'm so sorry. Please you know I didn't mean that. I'm so stupid! Ple-" He went to put his hands on either of her shoulders but she stepped back quickly.

"Something wrong here?" Blaise's voice came dryly as he stepped beside Ariana. He saw the tears in her eyes ready to spill over.

"What the bloody hell have you done?"

"I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking. I was angry. Please let m-"

"No I think you've done enough talking. You can go on now." Blaise's voice was like ice, chilling through the air. George seemed to shudder from it.

"Just go." Ariana said through her shaking voice.

He took one last look at Ariana. Tears seemed to be in his eyes too as he stepped away back to his joke shop.

"Are you okay?" Blaise whispered to her, rubbing a hand on her back. She nodded quickly, wiping the tears away. Blaise wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. She accepted it, needing someone to lean on for a moment.

"I just didn't think he was capable of saying such things."

"I don't need to know what he said to see that it hurt you. Let's go walk. Draco is in there buying us new brooms. We can go get something to eat while we wait."

He kept an arm around her as they went off to eat. As they sat there eating, Ariana felt herself come back to normal.

"Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Good, I'm glad." Blaise smiled at her. She reached over and took his hand.

"Thank you…for what you did back there." She then leaned over and kissed his cheek. They smiled at each other for a moment and then saw Draco come over with an even larger grin on his face.

"I just bought us the most amazing brooms money can buy! You will love how fast these things can go."

"I look forward to it." Blaise pushed some food over to Draco which he took happily. By the end of the day, Ariana felt a lot better.

Later that night, Ariana and Blaise stumbled into the guest room feeling exhausted but absolutely exhilarated from flying on the new broom sticks.

"I didn't even know you could fly." Blaise tried to say through a yawn.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a quick learner." She collapsed onto the bed onto her back, rubbing her eyes and stifling back her own yawn.

Blaise grabbed his suitcase and began to wheel it towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I thought maybe you'd want to finally have your own bed. I can just tell Draco you fell asleep in the middle and left no room for me, which you seem to do anyways." He went to open the door, a joking smile on his face.

"You can stay. I mean…if you want. I don't mind." Ariana said slowly, wondering where this came from. But she knew it was true. She really didn't mind if he stayed with her.

"Really?" Ariana nodded. He gave a small crooked smile and closed the door again, wheeling his suitcase back over. "Then I will stay." They both grinned at each other and as Ariana climbed into bed while Blaise was in the shower she felt a knot in her stomach, like something bad was going to happen. She twisted her new wedding band around wondering why she felt this, but soon fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Too Much Purple, Not Enough Green**

**NOTE: Thank you again everyone to your reviews, I can never get over that excitement of when you do. And a huge shout out to FeyFaerie and greaserslady for your wonderful reviews. They always make my day and you helped me write these next few chapters. This one is for you! **

Ariana touched the tips of her fingers to the cobble road, looking down the narrow alley way. She hoped maybe if she looked down it long enough, the jinxer would simply appear.

Blaise sighed deeply beside her for the fifth time. He was leaning against the wall, not at all interested in what Ariana was trying to accomplish.

Ariana rolled her eyes and turned her head to glare at him.

"You know, this could actually be worthwhile if you helped." He stepped away from the wall, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Face it Ariana: We've been here four times. There are no clues." He picked up a pebble and began to toss it absently.

"Well, what else can we do?" Blaise just sighed, deeming her question rhetorical. He stopped tossing the pebble and looked at the opposite wall. He stepped over to it quickly and squinted. Ariana stepped over and looked back and forth at him and the wall.

"Do you see it?" He brought his hand up and made a circle in the air around a dark stain on the wall.

"What about it?"

Blaise took out a handkerchief and spit into it. He then rubbed the wall harshly and pulled it back. A dark red stain was now on the cloth. It was blood on the wall.

"But, how do we know whose it is? How do we know if it's even from what happened? It's been a while and there's been rain."

"Draco was struck there." Blaise pointed to a spot closer to the opposing wall. "It's possible the person was thrown back into the wall and was cut up. And with the way the buildings are and the roof, rain may not have gotten to it as easily."

"But can we track blood?"

"If muggles can figure out a way I'm sure wizards have."

Ariana ripped a piece of her cloak off and dipped it into a puddle at the edge of the opposite building from the rain the day before. She scraped at the wall to get more blood.

"You're saliva might distort the spell." Ariana explained as she folded the piece of cloak carefully and put it in her pocket. "How did they miss this when examining where it happened?"

"Despite the war being over, people still aren't too keen on wizards who were on the darker side before. I doubt they're really trying to find who jinxed Draco." Blaise's face was solemn for just a moment and then it was gone. He held out his arm so they could apparate when they heard Ariana's name being called.

They turned to see George at the end of the alley, looking nervous but still happy to see Ariana. She gave him a small wave, and he gave a small one back. She turned to look at Blaise who looked concerned.

"I'll meet you back at your place." She gave him a smile that said she'd be okay and it must have worked. Blaise nodded and apparated without her.

She headed out back into the main part of the road where George stood. When she reached him, she brought her arms out and hugged him without hesitating. George hugged her back, burying his face in her hair.

"Ariana I'm so-"

"Don't. It's okay. I forgive you. I can't blame you for being upset. It just surprised me is all." She felt his body relax against hers, the tension in him disappearing.

They walked down Diagon Alley for a while, Ariana filling him in on the situation. He pretty much knew everything because of Penelope, but he was happy to listen. He was just happy that things between him and Ariana were normal again.

"Well, I can't stay for too long. I've got to help out Blaise." George nodded in understanding.

"Ariana? What about…us?" His face flushed a little.

"George, I'm still so fond of you. But you've seen what this whole situation has done to us. I can't afford to lose you again."

He took her hand and pressed it against his chest.

"After." He said softly. "When everyone and everything is back to normal, we can start over." Ariana smiled.

"It's a deal." She took her hand back slowly and they simply stood there for a moment facing each other.

"And you tell Blaise to keep his hands off you."

"Oh trust me, he's well aware of that." She winked and then she was gone with a _crack! _Ariana fell to the ground of the manor, feeling dizzy. It was her second apparition all on her own and she was still getting used to it.

"Not bad." Came a voice. Blaise was sitting on the couch in the corner, lounging in wait. He had a book in his hands, one of his fingers wedged into it, holding a page he wanted to remember.

"Thanks." She got up steadily and pulled out the handkerchief.

"I think I found a potion that helps discover the identity of someone. It's fairly uncomplicated, but it doesn't give us a location."

"Well, that's still good." They headed to Blaise's office where he did all his potions. His cauldron and many of his ingredients were dusty. It was apparent that Blaise wasn't big on potions.

….

"Okay put the cloth in." Ariana dropped the piece of her cloak in the cauldron, wincing her hand away before the steam could burn it. The liquid went dark for a moment and then sprung into a brilliant purple, shining in their faces.

"It says we have to wait until it glows green, which the cloth will then float to the top, revealing the name of whose blood it is. It can take anywhere from half an hour to a day."

"Well, the blood was there for a while so I suspect it will take a while longer." Blaise nodded in agreement. They both sat there a moment, hope floating around in their heads that it would happen suddenly. Eventually they were picking up random books and read, pacing around the room. But the mixture remained purple the whole time.

Sometime around midnight Blaise gave up and headed for the bedroom across the hall to get some sleep. Ariana stayed up a bit longer, reading the potion over and over again to make sure they did it right. She sighed and went to sit at Blaise's desk.

There were some letters that had been from his daughter. From what Ariana knew, that was the only contact he had with her now. She felt a twinge of pity for him. She wondered if she could somehow get his daughter here to see him. She kept that thought in the back of her head, ready to bring it forward when life was a little less complicated.

There was another pile which looked like letters from Draco. She picked one up and began to read it, knowing she probably shouldn't.

_Blaise,_

_You need to stop worrying about me. I'm not going to suddenly burn down the Weasley's. She's happy, and __I suppose__ that's what I always wanted for her. He can give her a life that I never could. She'll never have it in the back of her mind that he's all wrong for her. I know that's how she felt about me._

_She'll never love me the way I hoped she would. Let's face it Blaise, I'm all wrong for Ariana. She was my slave for God's sake. I can't expect her to change her opinion on me or forget everything I did to her. Just stop worrying. __I'll be fine__._

_We'll go for drinks soon. _

_Draco M._

Ariana felt her heart skip a beat as she read it over and over. She looked at the other letters but none of them were about her. The rest were not as open and emotional as this one; they were mostly boring and just where/when they were going to meet or discussing work.

She put the letter down, remembering Draco the way he used to be. He had put her through so much abuse. But even still, she knew apart of her still wanted to be with him. The abuse had stopped, but who knew if it would come back up again. You can't just stop can you?

Then there was George. He had never laid a finger on her, was good to her, and she felt safe with him. She knew it was a no contest on who to be with, but her heart was telling her otherwise.

She shut down all these feelings and looked up at the cauldron still glowing bright lavender. She let out one long breath and stepped out of the office and into the bedroom where Blaise was asleep. She smiled slightly and made her way to the other side, slipping off her shoes before sliding under the covers.

…..

Draco rubbed his face with his hand lazily as he stumbled into the dining room for breakfast. Neither Ariana nor Blaise were there. He didn't really mind, finding that they were hanging around an awful lot when he was sure he was over whatever had happened to him.

One of the butlers came into the room with a plate of food, placing it on front of him neatly.

"Are Blaise and Ariana up yet?" His voice was groggy but the butler seemed to understand him.

"They're not here sire. They left yesterday afternoon and have not come back."

Draco stood there a moment and felt concern ripple through him. After what happened to him, who knew if someone was trying to hurt them too.

He ate quickly and then got dressed, ready to head over to their house in case they just went home.

When he was about to leave, one of the maids came up to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I found these in an old closet. What would you like me to do with them?" She held out some black skirts and white tops, all neatly folded but looked like they had been abandoned. He didn't recognize them at first, but then it hit him.

His mind seemed to lift and swirl out of control, his body collapsing to the ground. All this memories and thoughts became a blur and for a moment he thought he didn't even know his own name. They swirled and spun for so long he thought he was going to be sick. The shouts from the concerned maid were unheard over the buzzing that thundered in his head.

And then it was gone, everything settled back into place and his vision seemed to come back. The maid had hold of his arm, the clothes she was holding now all over the floor.

His memory of Ariana was back, he remembered when she worked here, of his unforgivable lust for her. He remembered that day she left all those months ago.

That was the last time he saw her, or so he thought. His recollection of the last few weeks was now fogged, lost just as the other memories were.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asked in a rasped, panicked voice. The maid remained speechless and Draco quickly apparated to his manor.

"Blaise!" he shouted with worry. He needed to talk to him about what happened. He remembered being hit with something powerful in Diagon Alley, and then he was suddenly laying there, Ariana's old clothes on the floor and the maid standing over him.

He burst through his office to see a cauldron bubbling a dark green glow, but Blaise was not there. He then heard some movement behind him. He turned to see the door across the hall slightly open.

He pushed it open and in that same moment he felt his stomach churn in absolute betrayal. Rage seemed to fill his blood vessels as his fists curled into tight balls.

Laying in the bed was Blaise, his arms wrapped around Ariana in a tight embrace as they were both sound asleep.

He snapped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Captured**

Ariana could feel the warmth of someone against her. In her disorientation, she couldn't figure out who it was. She turned slightly to see Blaise.

"Blaaaiisee." She said in a whiny drawl.

"What?"

"Get ooff." She wriggled a little to get his arms off her but they were too heavy.

"You mean a husband can't cuddle with his wife?" He began to lift his arms off of her.

"WIFE?" The voice caused them both to sit up quickly, their heads snapping toward the door. Draco stood there, his face flushed with anger, wand grasped tightly in his hand.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Blaise asked a little surprised.

"What? Afraid I'd catch you! What the hell is going on?"

"We-" A red light filled the room and blinded Ariana. When the light was gone, it took a moment for her vision to focus. When it finally did, she realized Blaise was no longer beside her on the bed, but across the room, completely out of consciousness.

"Blaise?" She shot out of the bed and went towards him when she felt a hand on her arm.

Draco pulled her to him, his hands encircling her wrists. Rage was still in his eyes, but she could also see them welling up with tears.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Oh my god. You have your memory back." Her voice was breathless with relief and mortification of how it happened.

"Is it because of me? Was it all me?"

_Technically yes. _She thought but didn't dare say it aloud.

"It's not real Draco. I don't love him-" But before she could finish, Draco let her go and stumbled back.

Blaise came to and mumbled something incoherent. He raised his head slowly, rubbing his one temple that made contact with the wall. Draco focused his eyes back on Ariana, his face now wiped of all emotion.

"I hope you two have a very happy life together. Just don't expect me in it." And then he was gone, walking out of the room and down the hall.

"He doesn't remember the past few weeks."

"Really? When did you figure that out?" Blaise said sarcastically as he got up slowly, one hand rubbing at his back.

"Draco!" Ariana ran after him, ignoring Blaise's remark. "Draco Malfoy don't you dare apparate! Not until you know the truth!" She bolted down the hall towards the stairs. "DRACO!" She screamed it at the top of her lungs. "WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" Her voice was so shrill and so determined, it stopped Draco in his tracks.

He turned his head slightly to look at her like he was ready to hear her explain further. She opened her mouth but as soon as she did, he was gone, apparating back to his own home.

Ariana felt a scream of frustration rising in her throat when she heard something crash upstairs. She headed back up, wondering if Blaise possibly passed out from being hit with that spell.

There was another loud boom and then shouting.

"Blaise!" Ariana shouted as she walked a little faster up the stairs. She began to run down the hall as light burst from Blaise's office. When she reached it, Blaise was on the ground, books from the shelf he was near scattered around him.

A large hooded figure picked him up and threw him over their shoulder.

"Hey!" Ariana went to reach for her wand and realized it was still in the bedroom. The hooded figure blasted a spell at her, sending her out of the room, hitting the wall in the hallway. She fell to the ground with a thud, her vision slightly blurring.

She looked up to see the figure heading out the shattered window in Blaise's office, taking Blaise with them. She blacked out.

….

Ariana heard a slur of voices around her as her eyelids opened carefully.

"She's waking." At first, all she could see was red. As her vision focused, the red dispersed into individual blobs and then finally into people's hair. Fred, George, Molly, Charlie and Ginny were all sitting on or standing near the bed Ariana was resting on. She felt another hand enclosed over hers as she took in all their faces. She turned her head slightly to see Penelope who was holding her hand. She gripped it tighter as she looked at her.

"They took Blaise."

"I know. But your potion worked. I recognized it. We have the name."

"We don't know if it's same person who took Blaise but it's a place to start." Fred added in, coming closer to Penelope.

"So who is it?" Ariana sat up, her head feeling a little light but fine otherwise.

"Jacqueline Dupont." Penolope's face scrunched up as George said the name. Ariana simply kept staring, awaiting an explanation.

"Jacqueline came to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament from Beauxbatons. She took a liking to Draco when she was there and had been in constant pursuit since." Penelope explained. "As far as Blaise told me, he turned down a proposal from her around a year ago."

"And you think maybe she took Blaise?"

"It's possible. I can't think of anyone else who would want to harm him. Except perhaps his ex-wife, but she's not _that_ crazy. I don't know why she chose to kidnap Blaise instead of Draco though."

"Alright well, what's our plan?" Molly handed Ariana a mug of something warm and left the room.

"You've done enough Ariana, it's time I took over. Besides, you need rest." Penelope tried to push Ariana back down but she refused.

"I'm not sitting on the side lines waiting for you all to come back. If he's in trouble then I want to help."

After a lot of scowling and raised voices, they caved into that Ariana _wasn't_ caving in. Fred, George and Penelope all stayed to come up with some plan while the rest left the room. George sat close to her on the bed while Fred and Penelope sat at the other end cross-legged facing them.

"Jacqueline always has an over-the-top birthday party for herself. Blaise and I always go only because she's good friends with one of our cousins. That's our best bet to get in to her house. It's in two days."

"But will she honestly believe you're going to a party when your brother is missing?" George asked.

"Just tell people you have the most advanced team looking for him and there's nothing more you can do-If anyone asks." They came up with the rest of their plan with some difficulty, but eventually they had a seemingly thought out one.

"It would be better if Draco were here as your date instead of George, he'd make a good distraction as we go looking."

"Or he'd wind up being someone else we have to save." George said stubbornly. Ariana nudged his arm and he gave an apologetic shrug.

"I don't think he'll be helping us out anytime soon. His memory of the past few weeks is gone now and so he thought Blaise actually married me. I don't think he gives a damn about either of us now."

"Have a bit more faith in him, Ariana. Believe me, he still cares."

Penelope sent a letter to Draco's, explaining the whole situation. The days past leading up to the party but Draco never showed up or responded.

Ariana stayed at the Weasley's just in case they came after her too, but no one did. The night before the party arrived and rain was coming down hard, lightning pulsing through the sky over the crops.

Penelope grew more anxious about her brother and angrier at Draco for never responding. Ariana started to feel the guilt pool inside her, knowing it was her fault he wasn't there.

When dinner was done that night, Ariana slipped off into the front yard and apparated to his manor without anyone noticing.

She fell in front of his house, her back landing hard against the cold wet stone. She was already drenched by the time she reached the front door. She banged on it as hard as she could until someone answered.

One of his butlers opened the door slightly, a look of pity written all over his face as he looked into Ariana's desperate ones.

"I need to talk to him. Please." Her voice was loud, attempting to be heard over the sheets of rain pouring down.

"I'm sorry Miss. Ariana but he doesn't wish to see you."

"Please Robert! It's important! Blaise is in danger."

"He's already turned in for the night." He looked behind him into the house and then leaned his head out the door closer to Ariana's. "But his patio door might not be so locked up." He winked at her and then shut the door in her face.

She headed back out a little from the house to look over at all the windows. Finally, she caught site of Draco's patio to his room, light shining out from the glass door.

Long vines grew every which way along the house, seeming to constrict the house in a tight embrace. She grabbed some of the vines and pulled, and they seemed to hold as she began to climb. She felt her grip slip every now and then from the rain but she managed to get to his balcony, tumbling over the rail and onto the stony floor.

Lightning struck overhead as she peered through the door, Draco pacing back and forth at the end of his bed.

She flung the door open and stepped inside, startling him.

"What is your problem!" She shouted at him, storming up so she was just a few feet from him. His shock quickly turned to anger.

"Coming from the girl who just broke into my house and is ruining my floor?" He walked past her, avoiding any contact with her soaked body by pressing himself against the wall. He slammed the patio door shut to prevent any more rain from getting in than what Ariana was already drenched in.

"Oh please! I used to clean these floors! They'll be fine!"

"Just get out."

"No, I'm here to say something so you just shut up and listen!" Her voice came out loud and authoritative as thunder clapped overhead. Draco stepped back into one of the chairs in the corner. He was completely stunned.

"You were jinxed to believe that Blaise and I were married and that I was your sister. We played along with it because you might have been still too weak to handle the actual truth. Blaise has been nothing but a good friend to you so you better get your ass to the Weasley's and help us find him, damn it! You can be mad at me all you want but don't you dare take this out on him.'  
>'And!" Draco jumped at her exclamation. "you apparating on me the other day before I could explain was completely immature and selfish! Considering you apparently love and haven't seen me you'd think you'd want to hear me out! And don't give me some crap about being angry! We're your friends and you should hear us out before you go stomping off like a two year old!" She took in a long breath as everything she said sunk in for both of them. He slowly got up and walked over to her.<p>

"It's a good thing you don't work for me anymore." He said softly, a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh save it. I know you don't have all that pent up anger anymore. You're not the same person."

"Neither are you." His voice was soft and gentle.

"Yeah, I grew a backbone." She looked down at the now soaked carpet under her from her drenched body.

"You always had one Ariana. It just has a bit more of a nagging to it now."

She narrowed her eyes as she looked back up into his. He closed those final inches between them and ran a hand through her hair.

"What is it about you?" She whispered so softly, it was hardly audible. Her heart seem to race from her chest as his icy blue eyes engulfed her every sense.

"I've been asking myself the same thing about you."

They inched closer and closer, their lips almost touching until neither of them could stand it anymore. Draco pressed his lips against hers, absorbing all her coldness the rain had given her. She brought a hand up and ran it through his hair, missing how it felt on her fingertips.

The old memories of being with him flooded into her thoughts, sending a long and good shiver through her spine. They stayed like that for a long time, soaking in each other's feelings of their unforgotten love. She ran a hand across his neck, and then down his chest, feeling his muscles through his now soaked shirt.

They broke apart after a long while, both out of breath. A small smile played on Draco's lips as he wiped a rain drop off of Ariana's cheek.

"I've missed you." He whispered, his eyes glowing brightly in the dim light.

"I can't believe it, but I miss you too."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe? Because of how we met? Because of how we started? Because George can give you that perfect life?"

"All of the above I guess. But he can't give me a perfect life."

"You won't have the memories of him abusing you in the back of your mind."

"I can't deny you've hurt me on purpose. But I know you'd never do it again."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because if you were still like that, I wouldn't be standing her right now. I've been saying all these things about making a new life and starting over for myself and I did. And you can too. You started to the moment you stopped having slaves and told your father exactly where to stick it. And if you ever do get out of line I'll set you straight. As you've already noticed." She smiled up at him as he smiled too.

He leaned in and kissed her again.

"So what now?"

"We save our friend. Then we'll talk." He nodded in agreement and then took her hand, ready to apparate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sex Isn't Stealthy**

Ariana gripped George's arm with all her might.

"These heels are so high, it's going to be hard to be inconspicuous if I fall flat on my face." Ariana whispered to George as they approached the all-too-giant mansion. Fred and Penelope were walking a bit ahead of them as they passed the extravagant fountain in the middle of the front pathway. Music could be heard inside as people chatted in what seemed to be every room of the house from what Ariana could see through the windows.

"Relax, you look great. And hopefully we won't be too long." George whispered back. He brushed his lips against her ear, sending slight goose bumps up Ariana's spine. George and Ariana were meant to look like a couple and George was already well into playing his part.

"Yeah and if there's a big chase sequence just remember you only have to outrun me."

"Well that's a relief." He winked at her and laughed as they stepped into the house. Ariana let out a large breath.

"George I-"

"It's okay. I know. I can tell when he looks at you. After you left to go help Draco, I had a lot to think about. Then after I was awful to you I had even more to think about. I could tell despite everything that happened between you both that there was still something there." Ariana paused, working out the words in her head before she spoke.

"I know it doesn't make sense." Was all she could come up with.

"It doesn't have to. Just know that if he hurts you again, I will hurt him a lot worse." Ariana smiled and reached up to kiss George's cheek. She then turned to focus back to the room, ready to follow through with their plan.

People were everywhere. All the men were dressed in semi-formal suits while all the women wore cocktail dresses. Some a little too short.

The house was covered in a rich bright wood that made the house seem cozy.

"Ah! The other twin." A tall gorgeous woman came over to them, a bright red dress hugging her slender body. Her hair came down in inky black ringlets, haloing her tanned face.

"Hello Jacqueline." She air kissed his cheek and then leaned over to do the same to Ariana.

"My name is Ariana, I'm George's fiancée."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Ariana could feel the contempt in Jacqueline's voice. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go mingle." And with that, she was off, clearly not interested in the couple, which is what they were counting on.

The main room was a giant ballroom, a balcony draped in red fabric encircled the room, only a few groups were up there for more privacy.

"The balcony also leads to a hallway to the rest of the house." George whispered in Ariana's ear.

"You start there. I'll go get Draco." George nodded, letting go of her arm swiftly. Ariana grabbed a glass of champagne as she tried to look as casual as possible. She walked back into the entrance hall, walking over to the backyard, which twinkled with dozens of floating candles.

Sure enough she saw the hedge that encircled the vast area, one spot in particular was shaded where a bench sat snugly beside a willow tree. She walked over to it and sat down carefully, pretending to admire the glimmering yard.

That's when she heard the slight rustling behind her. She smirked when she heard it.

"Not so loud Draco." She whispered as she took a sip of her drink. She looked up at the house to see George in one of the second story windows. He gave her a small wave, which she returned.

She walked over to the hedge and separated it as best as she could. Draco stumbled out, his suit slightly wrinkled.

"I think a bug went in my ear." He tugged at his ear uncomfortably. Ariana rolled her eyes.

"No one saw you? No alarms went off?"

"No, everything went well."

"George is checking out the second floor. I suggest we try the third." Draco nodded as they headed over to the house, no one even glancing their way. They avoided the large French doors and went for the less conspicuous small door that led to the kitchen.

House elves were cooking away, avoiding the two as they quickly made their way through the kitchen. The other side led to a hallway with the busy dining room across from them. The ducked down the hall heading farther into the house.

"There's a staircase this way I think." Draco took Ariana's hand unthinkingly and lead her left down yet another hallway. Sure enough a smaller staircase came into view. Unfortunetly, Jacqueline was making her way down that very staircase. "Shit."

Draco quickly shoved Ariana into the nearest room, closing the door quietly behind them. Her footsteps came and went by the door, Ariana trying to steady her breathing.

"I thought we were done for." Ariana whispered in the darkness of the room. The moonlight shone onto both of them through the slight crack in the curtains. Draco nodded. They both turned to each other, realizing now that they were holding onto each other's arms for dear life.

Their eyes met locking each other in their gaze.

"Ariana." His voice said her name lightly, almost unheard. She felt her skin tingle, a shiver escaping down her spine, causing her breath to come out sharp.

"Yes?" He brought a hand up to her face and let his fingertips touch her cheek. They glided slowly down her face leading down her neck all the way down to the top of her strapless dress.

He leaned in slowly, showing his intentions. And then his lips were on hers, kissing slowly and carefully. Ariana felt herself reciprocating bringing her hands up to rest on his neck.

His tongue grazed hers for just a moment, sending another shiver through her and a small moan vibrating into him. He tensed and then suddenly his kiss became more fierce, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"How could I ever forget this?" He whispered hungrily, his voice deep and raspy. He pushed her against the wall, causing her to let out another moan.

They were wrapped into each other suddenly, their hands everywhere they could grab. Ariana felt the adrenaline pump through her veins and her heart constrict in want. She began unbuttoning his shirt, feeling his warm skin underneath. Her head spun in wonder.

He grabbed her arms again and turned her so she was pushed against the desk that was against the wall. She never even realized it was there, never really taking a glance at where they were.

He lifted her quickly, laying her down on the desk. He crawled on top of her, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She recalled when he did this once before. It frightened her then, and now she wanted it more than anything.

And then he was kissing her again, hard and determined. She brought her hands down and began undoing his belt. His breath seemed to seize for a moment, and then he was gasping.

She managed to get his button and zipper undone as he struggled to remove her underthings. Finally, they felt their freedom and their want escape.

He adjusted himself carefully and then, he was inside her, filling her, sending her into euphoria. She felt herself whisper his name.

"Please don't ever leave again." He says through harsh breaths. She brings her lips to his and kisses him softly.

"Never."

….

Draco opened the door carefully, peaking his head out. He opened the door completely and stepped out, Ariana in tow. They headed up the stairs as quickly as they could, both a bit wobbly.

"Where the hell have you been Ariana?! Draco, aren't you supposed to be distracting Jacqueline?" Fred suddenly seemed to appear, scolding them in a hushed voice.

"We were just uh-"

"It doesn't matter, we think we found Blaise." He headed back down the hall. Draco and Ariana quickly followed, the reddening in their cheeks going unnoticed.

Fred stepped into one of the rooms, Penelope and George standing by a door in the room.

"Really? In here? It seems a little out in the open for having a party here." Ariana questioned.

"Generally guests don't go snooping around each other's houses. Plus this door is locked and Penelope believes it to be charmed so no sound can be heard inside." George explained.

"Great. So how do we get in?"

"Simple." George walked over to the door they came through and closed it, putting a silence charm on it as well.

"_REDUCTO_!" Penelope shouted. The door exploded and turned to ash before them, causing Ariana to scream.

"Sorry! I've just always wanted to do that." Fred rolled his eyes as he grabbed his wife's hand and entered the next room. It turned out not to be a room at all but a staircase leading down.

"Blaise?! Are you down there!?" Penelope shouted. They waited for a reply.

"Penelope?" The voice was small and frail. They all ran down the staircase as fast as they could. It lead to a brick wall with a heavy wooden door. Penelope shouted the same spell again and they all piled into the small dank room. Blaise sat in the middle, tied to a chair, looking tired and slightly beaten.

"Oh! Blaise!" Penelope hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head repeatedly.

"Ow ow ow! Careful!" He exclaimed, trying to pull himself from her grasp. Fred and George began to undo the knots as Draco stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Surprised to see you here. Finally figured out I'm not an asshole?"

"At least not in that way." Draco retorted, but smiled. Blaise gave a lopsided smile.

"The idiot who grabbed me thought I was you. Clearly Jacqueline wasn't too clear on your description. She's the one who jinxed you. She was trying to jinx you into forgetting anyone you were with and she wanted you to think if you ever saw them, you'd like them nothing more than what a sibling would. Somehow, it got really messed up." The ropes were finally free and Penelope helped him to his feet.

"That all seems really complicated. Why not just sneak me a love potion?"

"Because I wanted them to suffer just like I did." Everyone froze as Jazqueline entered the room carefully. "Hello Draco." A half smile played on her lips as she stood staring at all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**These Endings Are Our Beginnings**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy nor any other part of the Harry Potter series**

**NOTE: This is the final installment of the Unforgettable Love series. I apologize for how long it has taken me to write it. It has been an extremely tough year for me. A close friend of mine past from cancer in the early summer of 2012 and it's been hard to keep up the writing spirit. I will be returning with a whole new series and hopefully soon. Thank you to everyone who read this story, and especially those who stuck with me to the very end, and even commented. You are all incredible people to me and the reason I was able to finish this. Keep me in mind for some new stories. And thank you for giving my writing a chance.**

Ariana felt the sticky warmth soaking the entirety of her hair as it emanated from that one throbbing point at the side of her skull. She could hear voices talking to her, or possibly yelling, but she was too weak to listen to any of them. She had had enough. She began to close her eyes, feeling the absolute euphoria of sleep, or maybe it was death.

….An Hour Earlier…

Draco had a death grip on Ariana's arm as they speed walked through the party, all the while getting quizzical looks. Penelope was behind them as the twins helped Blaise walk out, bloody and bruised. This plan was absolutely ridiculous. Penelope had decided magic was unnecessary and simply punched Jacky so hard she fell to the ground unconscious. After that, they decided walking out the front door with her bloody captive was the perfect way to go.

They made it to the front door as it opened with ease. As soon as they were outside, they ran as fast as they could with Blaise. Both Penelope and Ariana kicked off their heels to keep up.

"Is anyone following us?!" They all turned to see someone watching them run.

"Is that her brother?!" Draco asked, squinting to look back at the house.

"Let's apparate for crying out loud!" They all stopped. Letting go of each other, they begun to spin to apparate to one of Draco's safe houses, when a few of the guardsmen stepped out of the shadows from the forest. One managed to grab Ariana just as they disappeared.

Ariana felt the grip on her arm as they spun and spun and were finally tousled to the ground. They were on a vast field of flat grass, just yards away from a little cottage.

The guard crawled over to Ariana and attempted to grab her arms.

"Just what do you think you were doin eh?" He asked as he pulled her up on her feet. He held her hands behind her back while his other held his wand to her throat. Ariana wriggled, making it difficult for him to keep a grip.

"Keep still, or I'll mess up that pretty little face up of yours."

"Oh shut it." Ariana said exasperated, and kicked her leg back to dig her foot into his shin. She could hear the bones crack as he keeled back over, dropping his wand. She quickly picked it up and ran like mad to the cottage. She found Draco and the others just approaching it from the other side.

"Oh thank god! I saw him grab you! I was worried something happened!" Draco said running up to her. She put her hands on either of his arms.  
>"I'm fine I'm fine, but we've got to leave. He'll be back any minute."<p>

"Alright, let's go to the beach." Draco recited one of their codes. They all spun as quickly as possible and were soon falling onto the ground of another little field.

"Please do me a favour? No more spinning?" Blaise slurred, pressing his face into the ground panting. They all smiled and got up a little more slowly. They brought Blaise into the house, setting him down carefully on one of the couches. Penelope begun nursing him as Fred and George raided the fridge.  
>Draco sat next to Blaise, apologizing for everything as he sucked up his pride.<p>

The house was a small beige house with blue accents. It's colouring was why they used the code of 'going to the beach.' It was all one floor with only two bedrooms off of the main room. A fire was already set and crackling on the far wall of the vast sitting area. Ariana drew all the curtains closed and let out a sigh of relief.

She stepped out of the cottage for a moment, needing a moment to calm down from all the adrenaline. She felt the ache in her belly from earlier that evening with Draco and felt her face flush in the cool night air. She walked over to a small river that cut through the field and dipped her hands in to splash some water on her neck. The river was fairly high and rushing from the recent storms.

She sat there for a while, wondering where they'd go and how they'd get back to normal lives. Maybe they'd take new names and move somewhere far away. Ariana's mind drifted to a peaceful life living with Draco, and maybe even marrying him. She pictured little blonde children running around and felt herself smile. She'd never really thought about having children or marriage in a long time.

"Aren't you a pretty site." Ariana looked up and saw none other than Jacqueline standing across the river from her. Ariana quickly stood up and looked around, but it was just her.

"How did yo-"

"That was awfully mean of you, stealing my guard's wand. Lucky for him, I cover their wand expenses, including trackers in case they get misplaced, or little tarts steal them." Ariana felt her eyes narrow as Jacqueline did a little jump across the narrow river. She saw the slight sink of the edge where Jacqueline landed and felt a plan whirl into life in her brain.

"So, is my Draco ready to come home with me?"

"Home?" Ariana asked innocently. "Oh, you mean the place we just were? The place where Draco and I fucked so hard that we left some thoroughly scratched up furniture? I hope you can get it replaced okay."

Jacqueline's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. "You dare touch my Draco?"

"Oh trust me, I was doing far more than simply touching."

Rage was now all over Jacqueline's face and she launched at Ariana. Ariana quickly dodged out of the way and Jacqueline went slipping into the river. As narrow as it was, it's bottom was far from shallow as Jacqueline was dragged down into the strong tides.

As Ariana watched, she felt something hard hit the back of her head. She fell to the ground as a pair of hands pulled her back so she was face up on the ground.

"No one steals my wand." She heard someone say as he clambered on top of her.

"It really wasn't that hard you git." Her words came out sloppy but she still attempted to push him off as much as she could. He punched her hard in the stomach and then slapped her across the face before going to go rescue Jacqueline.

She cleared her head as fast as she could as she saw the man bend to lift her out of the water. She lifted up her foot to push him in when two more men came from behind her and grabbed both her arms to push her back down. Another clambered on top of her.

"Wow, you are a pretty one. I rarely get the pretty ones." He begun to tear her dress up as she struggled to get him off.

"Oh please, you always get the pretty ones. When do I get a go?" One of them argued. They sputtered back and forth as Ariana struggled against all of them, making it difficult for them to do anything.

"Hold still you stupid bitch!" She continued to struggle, until one of her hands slipped from their grasp. She grabbed a rock that was just beside her and smashed it as hard as she could into the man's skull. He became instantly rigid, and fell off her to the side. The other man who had a grip on her arm let go and backed off.

That's when spells emanated the field and hit all of the men surrounding her. She felt her world continue to spin in a haze as she looked up into the night sky, attempting to steady it.

Ariana felt the sticky warmth soaking the entirety of her hair as it emanated from that one throbbing point at the side of her skull where the guard had hit her from behind. She could hear voices talking to her, or possibly yelling, but she was too weak to listen to any of them. She had had enough. She began to close her eyes, feeling the absolute euphoria of sleep, or maybe it was death.

….

She was standing in an endless cloud of white, all the pain gone and no bruising or torn dress. She was wearing a simple white summer dress, her hair perfectly combed out. She turned and turned, awaiting something. Finally, a figure appeared out of the endless cloud. It was Draco, his hair as platinum as ever in the bright light. He was relaxed and happy in an unbuttoned dress shirt and white pants. She began to run to him and leapt into his open arms. She hugged him tightly, feeling like this was where she belonged.

"Is this heaven?" She whispered. She pulled back to look him in the eye. He brought a hand up and stroked her cheek. He didn't reply to her question, and simply leaned in to kiss her.

…..

It was the warmth on her lips that awoke her. Her eyes opened to a sea of golden blonde hair tickling her forehead. Draco pulled away and sighed when he saw her awake. They were in a bedroom somewhere Ariana wasn't familiar with. She could feel her aches coming back as she looked Draco in the eyes.

"Thank god." He whispered.

"You have to say that too often with me." Ariana whispered. He nodded in agreement. "Where is everyone? Where are we?"

"We're at Penelope and Fred's. It was just a matter of waiting for you to wake up."

Draco handed her a cup of water as she sat up. She chugged it back, realizing how thirsty she was.

"How's Blaise?"

"Better than I thought. He's asleep right now while his wounds heal." Ariana nodded in response, looking down at her cup.

"So, any other psycho fan girls I should know about?" She said to the cup smiling.

"Not that I know of." He smiled and out a hand over hers. She looked up at him, a sweet smile curved across his lips.

"Draco, I can't do it anymore."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't deny that I want to be with you. I want to try and be with you. None of this slavery stuff, or trying to figure out who I am, or anymore spells and kidnapping. I want to try you and me, together and stop analyzing why it's wrong or right. I think it's right and I'm not going to second guess myself any longer." She squeezed his hand for a moment, awaiting his reply.

His smile grew slightly and he arched an eyebrow.

"I think we have already started the whole you and me together back in Jacqueline's study." Ariana felt her cheeks flush.

"Yeah, I guess so."

He raised a hand and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Ariana." She felt her heart flutter and sighed with content.

"I love you, too." Knowing good and well that she was telling the truth.

"Why don't we try this the old fashioned way? Like having a first date."

"Sounds perfect." He leaned in to kiss her, but aimed for her cheek. Ariana couldn't help but grin.

…Six Months Later…

Ariana zipped up her last bag and draped it over her shoulder. All of her trunks and cases were piled in her living room, ready to be taken wherever she planned to go. Her apartment seemed hollow now that all of her personal touches had been removed. It could have been anyone's apartment now, which made Ariana slightly sad. As she fiddled with the diamond ring on her one finger however, it made that twinge of sadness fade.

….2 Years Later….

Ariana paced back and forth in her kitchen. A breeze caught from the beach just outside and blew into the open French doors, causing the wind chimes to clang noisily. She jumped about ten feet until she realized what it was.

Finally, she heard the front door open.

She stopped dead in her tracks, feeling the sweat bead down her neck.

Draco came down the hall as he slumped out of his coat.

"So the company's office at Hogsmeade has officially been open for one month and Blaise has yet to run it into the ground. I'd say that deserves some celebration." He threw his coat onto the nearby couch and walked over to Ariana. His steps began to slow and his smile faded as he saw her expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm…" She felt her words become lost somewhere in the breeze, and all the speeches and statements she had were gone. He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to catch her eye.

"Hey…" He put a hand on her cheek. "Look at me." She looked up carefully in his eyes, and finally felt the words escape her lips.

"I'm pregnant." She watched as his face morphed into several different expressions, finally landing on a large grin, with one tear that seemed to be cradled on the outside of his eye.

"Really?" He whispered. She nodded back, biting her lip.

"Is that okay?"

"Okay? Okay? Oh, Ariana it's all I could ever ask for." He hugged her tightly then as if it was the only thing he was meant to do forever.

"I was so worried." Ariana said smiling into his shoulder. He pulled away slightly and grasped her head between his hands.

"Don't be. I will love this baby with all my heart. Just like I do it's mother." Ariana grinned and kissed him feverishly. Never wanting anything more than that moment forever.

"This will always be right to me." She whispered between a kiss, knowing good and well this is where she belonged- no matter how it started.

And so their Unforgettable Love began to grow.


End file.
